Reina de las bromas
by Scailer
Summary: ¡Bromas para todo el mundo!
1. Chapter 1

Felices por siempre

Todo en la vida tiene sus momentos, los felices, los tristes, los malos y los buenos. No puede haber un final feliz sin un comienzo triste ¿no?

Quizás pueda cambiar eso… ¿Para que hacer llorar si al final te voy a ver sonreír? Quiero ver una risa, una carcajada en tu rostro, una sonrisa, una mueca de felicidad desde el principio, hacerte olvidar todo lo malo que pasas y que rías descontroladamente.

Capítulo 1 ~ Lunes - Kord~

¿Qué semana es? ¡Semana de las bromas en bajoterra! Es hora de joder al troll, de molestar al topoide y hacer sacar humo de furia a Eli. ¡Soy la reina de las bromas!

Para comenzar este día tan especial…

Fui caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, en busca de saber quién sería el infortunado que sería mi blanco ese día. Decidí ser profesional y saber tomar mi decisión muy seriamente

- De, tin, marin, de don… KORD – dije entrando a la habitación de este.

Este se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama con un montón de mantas cubriéndose completamente hasta su cintura.

A pesar de que él no había ocasionado problema alguno conmigo era una de mis víctimas. No hay compasión en el día de Trixie. Nadie se salva de mí.

Empecé a llenar sus zapatos de harina, poner crema en su cara formando un gracioso bigote y pintando sus labios con uno de mis labiales.

¿Eso era todo? ¡No! El día de las bromas no es un día aquí… en mi techo, mi casa, mi mundo era toda una semana. Las víctimas son cualquier persona que respire. ¿Quieres en realidad meterte con la reina?

Primer tiempo, acabado…

Pasaron 2 horas después de poner en preparación mis bromas solo falta, el tonto que cae en ellas.

Yo estaba tranquilamente en el sofá viendo tv en la sala, esperando a que uno de mis compañeros se levantara. Vi como Pronto y Eli bajaban las escaleras, estarían presentes cuando el primer caos empezara.

- Buenos días Trix- Saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla mí ahora novio Eli.

- ¿Desean algo para desayunar? – pregunto pronto

- Ya desayune – respondí

Se escuchó un gran ruido. De algo muy grande caerse del peso y estura de Kord, para dejar en claro.

-¡TRIXIE! –grito un muy enojado troll cubierto de harina y bigotes de crema bajando las escaleras

- ¡OH SI! ¡HE JODIDO TU AZUL TRASERO TROLL! – Celebré gritando

- Trixie- me nombró Eli - ¿Por qué?

- Semana de las bromas cariño – respondí como si nada

- ¿Semana? – Pregunto Eli

- ¿No conoces la semana de las bromas de la reina de las bromas? – pregunto el troll dejando para después lo que había sucedido con él.

- Bueno solo sé que es un día, no una semana – respondió

- Eso cambio aquí en bajoterra cuando la reina lo declaró – Se unió a la conversación el topoide

- y… ¿quién es?

- La tienes en frente cariño – dije parándome frente a él

- No jodas – respondió sin creer – ¿enserio? – pregunto a los demás que estaban presentes en la sala

Ellos asintieron en forma de afirmación mirándolo con una cara seria.

- Yo no jodo con cosas tan serias como estas Shane – dije acercándome maliciosamente a él mientras retrocedía

Trago saliva y dijo - ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy? – intento entretenerme

- Buen intento- dije – Pero nadie se salva de la reina de las bromas, sin excepciones… eso te incluye a ti – añadí alejándome de él dándole la espalda dirigiéndome a mi habitación

- Lo siento por ti amigo, te recordaremos como el mejor de los mejores – dijo Kord al shane

- ¿Por qué? D: - Pregunto alterado

- Una de las normas de la semana de las bromas es "Ser más duro con quien amas, y ser leves con los que quieres" – respondió Kord

-Puedes llamarla también La norma Sting- dijo Pronto

- Iré a preparar tu ataúd – dijo el troll cubierto de harina dirigiéndose a la cochera

- Alguien llame a mi mami D: - dijo el Shane en un susurro

Lamento no a ver subido fics :c. Es que estoy a punto de graduarme y son muchas cosas que tengo que hacer. Estúpida escuela -.-

He vuelto 7u7. Si me extrañaban… ¡YO TAMBIEN!. Y si no… ¡YO TAMPOCO!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 ~ Miedo a la reina~

¿Yo? Eli shane ¿Miedo a la reina de las bromas? ¡Por favor! Eso no podría ser más VERDAD D: Normalmente no le temo a Trixie de esa manera, temer a que me golpee justo en la cara cuando estoy a punto de ganarle en un videojuego, el temor de que me corte las piernas cuando le niego algo, pero nunca tuve miedo a que me jugara jugarretas pesadas que podrían mandarme directo al hospital.

- ¡Eli! –llamo la pelirroja desde la planta baja del refugio

- ¿Qué? –respondí gritando para no tener que bajar

- ¡Ven acá pequeño cobarde!

- ¡No! – dije

- ¡Si tengo que subir lo haré!

- ¿Me vas a jugar una broma?

Ya era tarde… Trixie había subido a su habitación y junto con dos cuerdas amarro las muñecas de Eli y sus tobillos para ponerlo boca abajo y meter en su boca la comida que Pronto había dejado la semana pasada.

- ¿Cómo se siente ser el que ha caído en la broma? –dijo el troll observando la escena

- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME ATRAPÓ? –Grité escupiendo comida al suelo

Trixie simplemente estaba encima de su espalda con una cuchara llena de comida.

- Eso no es importante – respondió Trixie – No voy a besarte hasta que te laves los dientes… o tomes cloro para quitar el sabor – añadió poniendo más comida en la boca de Eli

- Creo que es suficiente sufrimiento, Trixie –dijo Kord

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA O EL PROXIMO SERAS TU! – dijo Trixie amenazante alzando la cuchara en dirección al troll

Trixie se levantó y dijo – no lo sueltes… aún no he terminado con él – con esto bajó

-Ayúdame, por favor –pidió Eli

- Amigo, sabes que te quiero pero… quiero vivir más – respondió alejándose

2 minutos después Trixie volvió a subir esta vez con una tarta en la mano. Volvió a sentarse en la espalda de este y habló

- Bueno. Eh aquí una tarta, y eh acá tu cara ¿Qué pasa si las combinamos? – pregunto ella

- ¿Podemos hacer negocios? – pregunté antes de que chocara esa tarta contra mi rostro

- ¿Qué tipo de negocios?

- ¿Sabes que es un pony? – Pregunté – Te conseguiré uno, que tenga armas, solo debes dejarme libre

- No, no sé qué es un pony – dijo Trixie – pero suena interesante. Cuéntame mas de ellos

- Son criaturas mágicas que tienen poderes, tienen cuatro patas y cola

- Dijiste que tenían armas ._. – reprochó Trixie

- Bien. El tuyo tendrá armas

- Sabes que si no me das un Pony voy a joderte la madre hasta que te lleven al hospital y agonices diciendo "Mami, mami mírame soy una babosa estropeada" –dijo amenazante

Al final Trixie acepto el trato lo desató y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrar – quiero que el pony sea verde con cabello olor a fresas, y con dos lanzadoras – dijo para luego irse

¿Alguien sabe dónde consigo un pony? – Eli

Aloha! Si esta corto es porque no me da mucho tiempo pero lo subí 7u7. Pregunta: Si pudieras ser un color ¿Cuál serías? Yo azul, es hermoso 7u7


End file.
